


Fear of Clarity

by HwangT



Category: Elf (2003), Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Bad Boys, College, F/M, Good, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwangT/pseuds/HwangT





	2. Prólogo

Yazco sobre la grama mirando el cielo nocturno, el brillo de las estrellas haciendo que estas iluminen la noche y sonrío. Cerrando los ojos, mantengo mi sonrisa y extiendo mis manos hacia el cielo. Siento el aire golpear mi rostro e inhalo la esencia de las flores de lila alrededor de mí.

Lo siento llegar incluso antes de que se vaya acercando a donde me encuentro. Puedo sentir la silueta de su cuerpo cernirse sobre mí y quedarse ahí por un momento para observarme. Esucho su cuerpo deslizarse con cuidado sobre la grama a mi lado.

Su mano cálida se desliza sobre la mía, que se encuentra congelada, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo. Pero todavía así, no abro los ojos.

Lleva mi mano a sus labios y le da un ligero beso.

Aunque trato de que no suceda, mi sonrisa desaparece, y mi corazón late pesadamente contra la cavidad de mi pecho.

Inhalo y exhalo lentamente.

Me levanto abruptamente y doy un paso hacia atrás. La expresión de dolor que cruza por su rostro casi hace que me derrumbe.

Suelto una respiración temblorosa y tildo la cabeza hacia un lado. —Hae —susurro.

—Elle —dice, su voz ronca y profunda—. Te extraño.

—Yo también —le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te vayas —ruega, su garganta moviéndose mientras traga saliva—. Te...

—¡No digas nada! No por lástima o culpa. No sientes nada por mí. Esto... no debería doler tanto, pero lo hace —mi voz se quiebra y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se derramen, mientras observo su perfecto rostro fruncirse; como si mis palabras fueron agujas enterrándose en su corazón—, tanto que a veces siento que me quedo sin aire y me pregunto si todo se acabó justo allí. Duele tanto que no quiero que llegue el día siguiente, porque sé que será todo lo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

El perfume de verano entra a la ventana de mi habitación mientras los rayos de sol se reflejan en mi espejo haciendo posible que me vea. Hago a un lado un fleco de cabello mientras me acomodo el resto en un moño, dejando que la mitad de mi cabello largo caiga por toda mi cintura a su vez.

Tildo la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando en sí debería cortármelo a este punto, pero mejor no.

Preparo mi bolsa con las llaves de mi departamento, mis tarjetas, teléfono, cargador y tomo mi chaqueta de cuero. Reviso una vez más que todo esté bien, no me gusta tener que volver al departamento así porque sí, y entonces salgo camino a la universidad.

No tengo que caminar tanto ya que me quedo en uno de los dormitorios de la universidad. Cuando entré, pensé que iba a ser un fastidio estar con otra persona durmiendo todo el tiempo, pero al menos Sora no es tan molesta. No hace casi ruido, sale de vez en cuando y los amigos que siempre escucho con ella solo pasan una buena noche. Nunca han tratado de entrar a mi habitación y tampoco dejan un desastre al otro día. Me encojo de hombros y sigo caminando. No ha estado nada mal.

Quince minutos después llego al anfiteatro en donde tomo mi primera clase. Actuación 1. Somos alrededor de veinte estudiantes en el teatro. De todos colores y sabores, como dicen en mi casa. Mi mirada va directa al epítome de un ángel.

Parpadeo dos veces antes de darme cuenta de la ridiculez que pensé. Pero si tiene unos cuantos extra puntos por su cabello rubio. Mientras habla con un compañero de clase, sonríe dejando mostrar hoyuelos en su rostro. Me hundo en mi asiento en la parte trasera del teatro mientras observo el resto de la clase interaccionar. Nunca he sido buena relacionándome con los demás. Cuando el profesor entra al anfiteatro todo se queda en silencio. Como en automático. Mis ojos se desvían una vez más hacia el chico de en frente y lo encuentro mirándome de pasada, mientras alguien le habla al lado. Evito su mirada y pongo mi atención en el profesor sobre la tarima sacando par de folletos de su maletín.

—Soy el profesor Kun y su primera evaluación será una improvisación. Ya deben saber cuáles son los estándares de la carrera que quieren llevar en su futuro. Y si no —señala la puerta mientras toma asiento junto a uno de los estudiantes— ahí está la puerta. Pueden irse cuando gusten. Mientras tanto, hoy necesito que vayan de dos en dos a la tarima. No me importa quienes. Cuando lleguen ahí les daré una palabra clave con la que deben improvisar algo.

—Yo quiero ir primero —dijo una chica de cabello corto oscuro—. Quiero salir de eso.

—Adelante —dijo el profesor Kun sin mirarla mientras tomaba notas en una libreta.

—Tienes razón —habló el chico de los hoyuelos—. Es mejor salir de eso. —Se levanta del asiento mientras se arregla la manga de su camisa de botones y sube al escenario junto a Seo— según se presentó.

—A ver —los mira el profesor fijamente—, denme algo de pasión. Nada infantil, nada sobre sexualidad. Pura pasión.

Seo se aclara la garganta y arrastra una silla que se encuentra al final de la tarima hacia el centro y toma de la mano al chico para que se siente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunta Seo alejándose.

—Park Jung Soo —contesta, acomodándose sobre la silla. Coloca sus hombros en el espaldar de esta misma mientras apoya sus piernas del suelo. Casi parece que estuviera en una sesión de fotos.

Escucho a alguien reírse al fondo, pero Jung Soo si lo escuchó, lo ignoró. —Jung Soo —casi susurra Seo—, he estado esperando que me digas tu nombre todo este tiempo —se acerca caminando lentamente hasta inclinarse sobre él—, y tuve que sacártelo yo misma. ¿Qué otros secretos tienes guardados?

Jungsoo da una sonrisa ladeada. —Quizás no sea bueno conduciendo. —Suspira—. Ya sabes un secreto mío.

—Y... ¿qué tal si yo conduzco por ti? —Seo acomoda cada pierna al extremo de las de Jungsoo y se acomoda en su regazo. Abro los ojos ante lo atrevida que fue y miro alrededor del anfiteatro. Nadie se mueve ni habla, todos se encuentran fijados en la escena, literalmente, delante de ellos.

Jungsoo coloca su mano en la cintura de Seo y la pega hacia él. Lleva su boca su cuello y pasa su nariz por ella. La vemos estremecerse, no sé si fue real o no, pero se lo creo. Se coloca como para decirle algo al oído, probablemente un susurro, pero como no lo escuchamos acá en la audiencia lo repite, un poco más alto—: Y tu secreto es que te gusten los hombres casados.

Le aprieta una mano en el hombro de Jungsoo mientras este la hace a un lado. —Te dije que no voy a dejar a mi esposa, ni aunque la tuya sea de oro.

Finge estar sorprendida mientras Jungsoo simplemente la ignora y fija su mirada en la audiencia. Seo frunce el ceño y sonríe de lado. —Qué lástima que haya escuchado todo. —Saca su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y lo menea mostrándoselo.

—Corte —grita el profesor—. ¿Qué rayos es esto? Les dije pasión, no pasión y venganza y que se yo que más. Cuando alguien requiere algo de ustedes en este trabajo, es eso. No van a hacer una película de comedía llorando todo el tiempo. Mucho menos van a hacer los protagonistas de una historia de pasión si se comportan como los amantes detrás de bambalinas.

—Lo podemos volver a hacer —dice Seo, su rostro mostrando un poco de incomodidad.

El profesor levanta una mano en el aire, mientras hace un gesto para que alguien más suba a la tarima. —Solo tengo tres horas para atenderlos a todos. No quieras ser especial. Mejor trabaja un poco más en cómo hacer tus expresiones faciales un poco más creíbles. —Suspira—, siguiente.

Nadie se movió de su asiento mientras Jungsoo y Seo tomaron asiento.

—Perfecto, déjame llamar por tarjetas entonces. —Mueve sus tarjetas en la mano hasta sacar dos tarjetas cualesquiera y anuncia—: Elle Eun Na.

Mis esperanzas de no ser la siguiente se destruyen. Voy hacia la tarima junto a otra compañera de clases llamada Kim Monik. Nos tocó tristeza, por lo que tratamos de emanar tristeza por un ser querido acabado de morir. Lo que fue un desastre ya que no podía llorar.

Y la clase terminó entre risas, regaños enojos y lágrimas. Al final de la clase intercambiamos todos los números de teléfono entre los estudiantes en caso de algún estudio o escena que tengamos que hacer. Mi bolsa vibró antes de salir del teatro.

Sora: ¡Necesito que vengas urgente! Alguien te dejó una rosa en la puerta.

Yo: ¿A mí?

Sora: Ajá, si no a quien más. Usualmente eres la que está en el departamento antes de que empezaras la clase.

Yo: ¿Hay una nota?

Sora: Sí.

Yo: Léela, entonces.

Ladeo mi cabeza pensando en quien puede dejarme flores, no conozco a casi nadie acá.

Sora: ¡Perdón, Elle! Es para mí, fue Siwon. No sé porque no se me ocurrió. Pensé que era tuya porque no estabas en el departamento ahora mismo.

Yo: No te preocupes. Disfruta.

Sora: ¿Te molesta si invito a mis amigos esta noche? Nada grande. Solo Siwon y sus amigos más cercanos.

Yo: Adelante. Tengo que estudiar.

Sora: Eres la mejor. :)

Nunca pude guardar el teléfono luego de ese mensaje. Una pared de carne de seis pies me empuja hacia atrás haciendo que me caiga y mi teléfono se reviente contra el suelo.

—Perdón, estaba metida en el teléfono —digo, mientras recojo mis cosas del suelo.

—No te apures, sirena —dice Jungsoo mientras me ayuda a levantarme—. Solo no te tropieces tanto con los chicos por aquí.

—Lo siento —repito, sonrojada.

—¿Te rompí el teléfono? 

—No, está bien, sobrevivió la caída.

—Tienes que comprarle un protector, en caso de que suceda de nuevo. Te veo luego —dice, colocándose las manos en el bolsillo, y sale del anfiteatro.


End file.
